User blog:Dimensional consciousness/15 dimensions, Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross
15 dimensions, tetractys, pascals triangle and prime number cross As shown by the picture on the right when you form the tetractys out of the first numbers of pascals triangle you get the doubling sequence and the number 15 which form the Kathara grid but the tetractys encodes the tetragrammaton/tree of life which shows a new connection between the Kathara grid and tree of life, the two prime numbers 2 and 3 form the tetractys and are not apart of the prime number cross but the prime number cross expands out of 2 and 3 Prime numbers and 4-fold geometry *The product of all prime numbers=4π^2≈39=13+13+13 *A sphere with a volume of 4π^2 has a surface area≈56 *4 forms the prime number cross Kathara grid and 15 vibrational dimensions 3 tree of lifes form 27 sephirot+1 sephirot which is 28 but there are also 3 Da'at's so there are 31 sephirot which shows a connection to the seal of Saturn. There are 28 pathways in the Kathara grid(from what I counted) but some of the pathways are counted as one big pathway so there are 15 pathways. Tetractys hierarchy and the sphere/circle(First geometry) Sacred geometry can be explained as a process of breaking of symmetry according to quantum atom theory which in my opinion explains the formation of supersymmetry according to xen qabbalah, the singularity was the first thing to exist and can be represented by the sphere(Circle) which is the geometry in quantum atom theory and the singularity is also a negative volume infinite-dimensional infinite tetrahedron grid so the sphere and sacred geometry are the first geometries(the information about sacred geometry has always existed) Parallel universes and extra dimensions in quantum atom theory Time according to quantum atom theory unfolds photons by photons which is the symmetry breaking and this forms parallel universes which are the different faces of the infinite tetrahedron grid. This symmetry breaking also explains supersymmetry as i have already explained, this universe has a partner universe which is made out of supersymmetrical particles and these 2 universes come from the same symmetry that has broken and they come back together and split up repeatedly. The extra dimensions in string theory according to quantum atom theory are future possibilities because time unfolds photons by photons. Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross The eighth stage of the Pascal triangle, with exponent value of seven, completes an isomorphic pattern that is reproduced in multiple copies at every subsequent eight levels and this pattern is called the Sierpinski triangle. The white dots represent even Pascal numbers and the black dots are odd numbers. Note that the triangle defined by the first black row of four is the tetraktys, itself an isomorphic component of the larger eight-row pattern. The structure of the tetraktys, governed by 2 and 3 (which are the two prime numbers that do not fit in the 6n ± 1), is the basis of the construction of the entire pattern at various hierarchical levels. Consequently, at every level of isomorphism the pattern architecture results from the organization of the prime numbers, especially the numbers 2,3, and 7. At every eighth row at least one new triangular pattern is restarted, which why 8 is a structural number in the Pascal triangle. Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog